


Something We All Need

by GarciaVivar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: Sex. Just sex.





	Something We All Need

勇度心情复杂地站在房间门口看着床上的光景，一时间不知道要做出什么样的反应。按道理说，他当了大半辈子劫掠者，什么人什么事没见过，没必要因为撞见两个船员上床就大惊小怪的；除非，当然了，除非这两个人刚好是他亲手带大的两个小兔崽子。  
克拉格林半躺在枕头上，皮衣敞开露出胸腹，脱得精光的两条腿分开踩在床单上。那些平日里被衣服遮去的肌肉这时候都肆无忌惮地显露出来，绷出流畅的线条，似乎在邀请手指顺着纹理划过。在他的胯间埋着一个脑袋，勇度一眼就能看出来那头打着卷的棕发属于谁。彼得·奎尔跪在床边，全身上下就剩一双袜子还穿在脚上，随着他的头上下移动，可以听到潮湿的吮吸声。他一手扳着克拉格林的腿，另一只手的两根手指埋在对方身体里面搅动，令大副仰起脖子发出充满欲求的呻吟声。  
“彼得……哦，”那双湿漉漉的眼睛半睁开，和勇度的视线撞了个正着，顿时变得惊恐万状，“呃，船长？”  
“嘿，克拉格林！”奎尔不满地停下动作，“认真的？我在和你搞，你脑子跑去想勇度？我觉得我的自尊受伤了！”  
“不，不是，”可怜的克拉格林一边徒劳地扯着被子一边颤颤巍巍地示意奎尔转头，“船长。”  
奎尔这才恍然大悟地转过脸来，带着调皮而无辜的表情对上勇度的视线。一双眼睛扫过勇度的脸，像是看到了什么让他满意的东西，那个微笑加深了些许。他迤迤然站起身，把头偏向一侧——奎尔知道怎样让自己身体的线条看上去更诱人，勇度觉得喉咙发干，尚存的理智做着无用功，想要阻拦他的视线向下瞟去——奎尔的人鱼线所交汇的地方，那丛暗金色的……  
“勇度，”他听到奎尔叫他的名字，声音与平常截然不同，涂满了蜜糖一样地黏腻，“勇度，我和克拉格林趁着有闲空随便找点乐子，你要不要一起来？”  
“啥？”两个声音同时回应。勇度承认，倒不是他对这个点子有多惊讶——如果说刚才目睹的场景没有让他下面的某个器官微微抬头的话，那完全是撒谎。只是他没料到奎尔会这样坦然地邀请他加入他们的小派对。在脑海深处某个地方，他知道有些东西实在错得离谱，比如克拉格林和奎尔差不多是亲兄弟一样的关系，而自己则充当了两个男孩父亲的角色：但是就在这具体的一瞬间，这样的想法反而让他双腿打软，皮裤紧绷得发疼。  
“什么啥，”奎尔无所谓地耸耸肩膀，看着勇度：“别告诉我你在那些风月场所没玩过双飞，或者更刺激的玩意儿，打死我都不信。”然后他把目光移回克拉格林身上：“至于你，别跟我说你从来没想过和‘船长’上床。从我九岁开始咱俩就睡一间屋子，你喊着谁的名字撸管我一清二楚。”  
克拉格林半张脸藏到了缩到胸前的膝盖后面，耳朵尖都红透了。勇度听到他嘟囔着骂了一句小混账，接着是一串意味不明的词句。大概都不是什么好词。奎尔还在看着他，体态中透着些许挑衅的成分——这就足够了，即使勇度清楚那是彼得·奎尔在宇宙中所有地下酒馆间闻名的圈套，那个可以让年轻的劫掠者把任何他想要的人带到床上的圈套。无论第二天早上对方是不是会后悔到想要追杀奎尔（相信星爵的话，他们后悔的绝对不是动作发生的那部分），至少在这一个晚上，他可以尽情地享用他的猎物。  
现在他站在这里，心甘情愿地成为奎尔今晚带上床的人——哦，还有克拉格林。勇度不确定克拉格林在这个小游戏里扮演着什么样的角色，从大副真诚的窘迫来看，“在和自家兄弟偷偷搞在一起的时候不给卧室门上锁 ”肯定不是他的计划。从他现在终于肯抬起头来瞪着奎尔的样子来看……他的大副挺可爱的，勇度没来由地想。他知道有需要的时候克拉格林绝对是只尖牙利爪的老虎，但在其余的时候，他无害到可以被比作某种毛茸茸的小型动物。  
奎尔仍然看着他。他扬起下巴：那就来吧。

“如果每次和你搞到一起就会发生这样的事的话，”克拉格林在喘息的间隙揪着奎尔的头发说，“那我一点都不奇怪为什么有那么多你的前床伴想把你干掉。”  
奎尔罕见地没有立刻还嘴，不过有情可原，当你嘴里含着另一个人的卵袋的时候说话总是会有点困难的。他在那布满褶皱的敏感区域舔舐，时而用双唇施以轻压，配合着手指上的花样，不紧不慢地勾起濒临高潮的体验，并将这体验延长到近乎折磨的地步。这几乎像女孩子之间的玩法，勇度一边揉搓着从解开的裤子里挺出来的阴茎一边想，他在窑子里面见过几次。进了房间之后奎尔就把他晾在了一边，继续与之前相同的动作；克拉格林则享受着奎尔的服务，时不时望向勇度的方向，眼睛里的歉意早已被不再掩饰的渴望取代。他就像在一个过于真实的模拟色情片现场，床上两人每一个动作每一个声音都是为了取悦他。  
“得了吧，你知道我对你有多好，小甜心。”当奎尔把嘴从克拉格林的阴茎上拿开时（后者沮丧地骂了一句）他说，然后终于、终于把注意力放到了裤子狼狈地脱到脚踝的勇度身上，“船长，难道你就想在那边坐着傻看吗？过来，克拉格林想要你可是很久了。”  
“闭嘴，奎尔！”真有意思，响当当的劫掠者大副用胳膊挡着眼睛的样子跟等着被开苞的小处男一样。勇度做梦般地走到床边上，歪着头打量眼前的身体。这是一个更近、更清晰的角度，甚至可以看到这躯体上细密的绒毛随着其主人颤抖的呼吸而根根竖立。那两条精瘦而有力的腿下意识地并在一起，出于紧张或者什么原因。勇度把一只手按到克拉格林胸前，蓝色的手指刮过胸肌的线条和淡褐色凸起的乳头。  
“看着我，克拉格林。”他说。  
那双藏在手臂后面的眼睛露出来，直直对上他的视线。克拉格林的嘴唇翕动，但来自勇度的一个眼神告诉他不要开口说话。  
“把腿打开。”  
这次有一秒钟的犹豫，但勇度和克拉格林都清楚的是大副没有办法看着船长的眼睛违抗一个命令。蓝色的手指这时候游移到了双腿之间，勇度粗糙地将它们探入那个因为润滑液和唾液而湿淋淋地张开的穴口。从他个人的经验来说，突然被入侵并不是什么舒适的体验，但要么是奎尔把那里玩得太好，要么是大副忍耐力出众，除了忽然变得急切凌乱的呼吸之外，克拉格林没有表露一点排斥的迹象。他闭起眼睛，蜷起脚趾，一张一合的嘴巴吐出两个字。  
“船长……”  
他一直都是这样叫勇度的，从他上船的那一天开始就是；而勇度却从未切实地感知过这个称呼究竟赋予了自己什么样的权力。这一刻所有这些力量以化学物质的形式流过他的血液，点燃更多潜藏的欲望。他按在克拉格林胸脯上的手加重了力度，将那具身体固定住，同时挺腰将生殖器塞进了柔软的穴口。经过相当充分的扩张，他的大副已经为他准备好了，湿滑的肠壁热情地挤压着前端，并随着入侵而臣服地分开，包裹容纳更多的长度。勇度用沾着体液的手指描摹克拉格林的五官：那总是拧着的眉头，那双仍然紧闭的眼睛，挺立的鼻梁，咬上嘴唇的牙齿。  
“这比我想象中的还要好。”他听到奎尔的声音说，这才意识到地球男孩不知什么时候已经站到了他身后，气息吐在他的耳根。他感觉结实的胸膛贴上他的脊背，一双手探进他的衣服里面，在胸腹摸索着。亲吻温柔地落在他脖颈处没有被布料覆盖的皮肤上，让他忍不住稍仰起头靠上奎尔的肩膀，同时加快挺腰的速度，一次次轻而快地撞进克拉格林的身体。  
细碎的呻吟从大副的嘴角溢出来，他听到奎尔的笑声。  
“看看你，克拉格林……怎么样，船长是不是把你操得舒服极了？和你骑着自己的指头的时候想的一样不一样？”  
这让勇度脑子里出现一副画面，克拉格林赤裸地跪趴在床上，臀部悬在半空中，一手别扭地探到身后急切地操弄自己，喃喃地叫出他的名号。他叹了口气，双手抓上大副的腰。  
那些呻吟很快变得更加破碎，带着难耐的哭腔。肉体撞击的脆响在沉默的房间里显得格外清晰，克拉格林又一次将手臂抵上额头，以此平衡肠道内敏感的地方被勇度用力顶弄带来的快感。然而即使是闭着眼睛他也能感觉到黏在身上的灼热眼神：一对血红色的瞳孔，热得像是要穿透他身体的皮肤和肌肉看到那根阴茎是如何在他体内开疆扩土的；还有深蓝的那一对，看着他被船长反复贯穿，流露出狡黠而饕足。  
“说话啊，告诉船长你有多喜欢他的阴茎，告诉他被他操着的感觉有多好。”  
他不想让奎尔得逞，但有什么办法呢？克拉格林睁开眼睛，感到头晕目眩：船长饥饿地咬着牙凝视他们身体相交的部位，而奎尔趴在他的肩上，手指在他所渴望的躯体上游走，带着天真的笑容看着他。  
“说啊，克拉格林。”  
“告诉我。”船长像被彼得那个小混蛋蛊惑一样，几乎无意识地对他命令道，随即再次加重了侵入克拉格林身体的力度，将空气都榨出他的肺泡。  
“完美，”克拉格林听到自己哽咽着说，“像做梦一样……舒服。”  
“每一次你叫着‘船长’的时候脑子里都是这样的场面，是不是？”  
“是！”在一阵暴风雨般的抽插中克拉格林晕头转向地一遍一遍尖叫出来，“船长，船长，船长……”  
勇度顶在他的肠道里射了出来。他的下腹一阵痉挛般的绞痛，肌肉因而紧绷——然后身体随着高潮席卷而过而瘫软在床上。他看着勇度虚脱地半倚在奎尔怀里，如同久旱逢甘霖一般吮吸着奎尔的嘴唇；而奎尔的手慢慢向下，按摩着勇度仍然留在克拉格林体内的阴茎的根部。勇度向后撤了撤腰，生殖器滑出的时候带着精液一并流下。彼得用手指挑起黏腻的物质，将其推回克拉格林的体内，刮蹭高潮后过于敏感的内壁；克拉格林只能任由他对自己做着这些事，身体微微颤抖。尚未被熄灭的火苗摇曳着，威胁再一次将他的理智燃烧殆尽。  
“来吧，到床上去。”奎尔从背后推了推勇度，后者听话地跪到了床垫上，挪动膝盖爬到克拉格林怀里，奖励给他一个吻。他们的肢体像触手一样交缠在一起的时候克拉格林想，或许这和他青春期的性幻想不完全是一回事，但是谁在乎？他的手指尖刺探着船长湿润的入口，正如勇度的舌头刺探他的口腔——这就是最完美的时刻。  
当勇度的体温离开他的肌肤，克拉格林迷惑地眨了眨眼睛：船长翻了个身，拉着他的手放到自己胯间。大副心领神会地从床上坐起来，跪坐到勇度双腿之间，虔诚地将双唇贴上那根半硬的、几分钟前还在自己身体内部进出的阴茎。他感觉到奎尔厚实的手掌摸上他脊背的骨节：“没错，就这样……尝尝他的味道，克拉格林……”  
他用舌尖抵着深蓝色的器官打圈。像人类一样，半人马星人生殖器官的区域比其他地方的肤色深一些，几乎是漂亮的紫罗兰色，经由唾液润湿，在灯光下闪闪发亮，有着啫喱甜品的质感。克拉格林入迷地舔舐着，从龟头的裂缝到系带，再到阴囊、会阴，抵上勇度身下的褶皱。他稍微直起身体将船长的双腿扛上肩膀，把脸埋在他臀瓣分开的地方，深深呼吸一口，然后投入地开始舔弄戳刺。  
克拉格林听得到自己大快朵颐的声音，潮湿、淫靡、贪婪，像饿了许多时候的狗终于吃到食物的动静。这声音和勇度享受的呻吟声交织着，直贯他的下腹，让射精过的阴茎再一次抬了头。奎尔的生殖器抵在他身后，以缓慢的节奏滑进滑出；他将肠道内的刺激用口舌表达出来，卖力地吮吸勇度的后穴，把穴肉嘬得几乎外翻。勇度的阴茎垂到小腹，随着身体上的动作晃来晃去；他失神地呼唤着克拉格林和彼得的名字，乞求他们中的一个接住他，抓住他，带他浮出水面。  
奎尔拍了拍克拉格林的屁股。大副停下了嘴上的动作，转过头去恼怒地看着他；但彼得毫不在意地掰着他的肩膀把他提了起来，气势汹汹地把两个人的嘴唇和牙齿撞到了一起。勇度躺在床上，透过若有若无的雾气观赏这个荷尔蒙催动的吻，手指不由自主地摸索到身下安抚刚刚被舌头舔开了的穴口。他能摸到黏稠的体液一股一股涌出来，那是半人马星人在强烈的性刺激下自主的润滑。情欲在他的大脑里乱撞，让他把大腿分得更开，膝盖蜷起，难耐地抵着床垫呻吟。他看到彼得附在克拉格林耳边说了什么，但血流的声音在鼓膜回荡，他一个字都没听清楚，只知道大副咧开嘴朝他的兄弟笑了笑，然后两个人一起朝他转过身来。太好了，他想，这正是他需要的。  
奎尔抓住他的脚踝，把他拖到床边，让他用腿夹住他的腰。勇度差不多顺势就将自己的穴口套在了奎尔的阴茎上——他的男孩发育得那么好，即使在他的下面已经彻底放松的时候也费了些力气才送了进来。勇度已经不在意那细微的扩张的疼痛了，他需要被奎尔粗暴地进入，需要身体中燃烧的那一点被野蛮地撞击，需要那根阴茎将他的肠内碾得一片狼藉。  
“操我，奎尔。”他说。  
“我想要你。”彼得推着他的双腿将他折叠起来，俯身在他的耳边低语，“勇度，我想要你。”  
然后他借着人造重力的优势，用全部体重将阴茎操进饥渴的紫罗兰色穴口，然后鲁莽地整根拔出来——勇度想知道他的下面是不是翻出了肠肉，软绵绵的、紧紧包裹着彼得的生殖器的肠肉。彼得大开大合地进出他的身体，几乎要在他身上弹起来，这让他爽得大脑空白，只知道体内火辣辣的，越是被操弄那仿佛无法搔到的痒就越是能被清晰地感觉到。他想要奎尔更深地进入自己，进入到不可能的深度，填补他所有的缺口。勇度伸出手按在彼得的后脑勺上，带着欲望把手指插入汗湿的头发间，张着嘴索要亲吻。彼得满足了他，舌头热情地探进他的嘴里，殷勤地舐过他的舌面和齿根；在亲吻的间隙彼得抬起头，勇度能清楚地看到两人口中拉出的线状的唾液。他的脸上也些被弄湿的地方，像被小狗舔了一样；这只小狗摆着腰又快又用力地操着他，操得他腿根酸软、下腹阵痛。  
忽然奎尔改变了节奏。他直起腰来，重新把勇度的腿架到腰间，缓慢而彻底地抽插着。勇度没来得及抱怨，因为克拉格林这时候跨到了他胸前，将自己硬邦邦的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里，一直插到喉咙。他甚至连呼吸都没来得及，只能应接不暇地不断吞咽，用口腔和喉头的黏膜按摩大副饱涨的器官。阴囊垂在他的鼻子上面，几乎让勇度窒息过去。  
克拉格林抬起身体，给他一个勉强喘息的机会，然后又一次闷下来。勇度忍着呛咳和呕吐的生理反应吞吐这根阴茎，看着还挂在大副臀缝中自己的精液和奎尔的前列腺液，头脑眩晕。他觉得自己要被从两端贯穿了，彼得会撕裂他的肠道，而克拉格林会穿透他的喉咙——  
他甚至没有感觉到自己的高潮，只知道精液喷洒到他的腹部，后穴绞紧；奎尔发出一声放纵的低吼，最后用尽全身力气撞着他的骨盆，比他体温稍高的液体淌进他的直肠，一路灼烧着流向更深的地方。男孩在两个人高潮的余波里继续轻浅地抽插，让他飘飘然的意识从云端缓缓降下。  
“……船长，我要……”他听到克拉格林的警告。可惜警告来得太晚了，一大股液体毫无准备地涌入他的喉咙，呛得他狼狈地咳嗽着，一部分液体顺着鼻腔流出来。大副诚惶诚恐地从他身上翻下去，却将更多体液溅上了他的脸。  
“对不起，船长！”  
他好笑地拽着克拉格林吻住他，把混合着唾液的精液还给年轻人，然后转过脸瞪着另一个毫无自觉性的男孩。  
“拿出去。”  
彼得讪笑着把软下去的阴茎抽出勇度的身体。勇度没能忍住哼唧了一声，体内空得发疼。  
“我真想给你下面拍个照片，让你看看这样子。”奎尔歪着脑袋赞叹，一手把克拉格林扯到身边，“来来来，欣赏一下。”  
大副捂着眼睛，脸烧得通红。  
勇度咬着牙，头上的鳍嗡嗡响着发烫。  
“操，你们害个屁臊啊！”奎尔愣了愣，喊了起来，颜色也攀上了他的脸颊，“我们刚他妈搞完，有什么可……”  
“闭嘴，奎尔！”


End file.
